Beyond Worlds
by RayKay72
Summary: Penny lands a part in a sci-fi TV show, but she'll need the guys' help to get it. Will post chapters as I finish!
1. Chapter 1

Leonard leaned back in the oversized chair in his apartment. He watched Penny pace slowly in front of him, an audition script in her hand. She flipped her long, blonde hair out of her eyes. He was always a little in awe that she was his.

"Whatca reading?" Leonard asked, trying to peek over her shoulder.

"It's a script for a TV pilot," she said, showing him the cover. "I'm auditioning tomorrow." She handed him the script.

Leonard glanced at the cover, "Beyond Worlds: A Journey of Strings," he read, and opened the script.

"Yeah, I thought it had something to do with kites, but I haven't come to that part, yet."

Leonard read a few lines. "Penny, this is a sci-fi show. I think this episode is about string theory."

Penny nodded, "Yeah, but they haven't even talked about string yet, so I can't quite figure out my character."

"No Penny, this is about string theory, the concept that all particles can be represented as strings or string-loops. It's helped resolve some questions about what happened right after the Big Bang. If you think about the universe as a string, you can also think about other universes next to it, like a violin.

"Huh," said Penny, eyeing the script skeptically. "Well, that explains the lack of strings." She flopped onto the couch across from him. "I'm trying out for Luna LaMore, a communications officer who may or may not be a cyborg."

"Very cool!" said Leonard, reading a few more lines. "You know, some of what they are saying here isn't right. The science, I mean, it's not really correct."

Penny offered Leonard that sweetly sympathetic smile the guys in her life so often earned. "Oh, sweetie, I don't think TV shows care about that."

Leonard marveled at how that look never bothered him. He knew he talked on an all-nerd level, but she somehow made it seem endearing when he babbled science. He was contemplating how to nerd-down the idea of superstring theory when the front door opened. Leonard glanced up to see Bernadette and Howard entered the loft, right in the middle of an argument.

"Now Bernie, it's not that bad," said Howard.

"Oh yeah? You try fighting crime without pants!"

Leonard smiled. "Hi guys."

"Hi," said Howard distracted. "Bernie, that is way she is drawn."

"Humph!" answered Bernadette. "I still say it is sexist that Wonder Woman wears no pants. She doesn't even get tights!"

Howard rubbed Bernadette's back. "Hey, she gets awesome, red boots."

"Howard, they ALL have boots, and hers are the only ones in high heels!" Bernadette yelped.

"Now honey, how could Batman save Gotham in high heels?"

"I think George Clooney did that," Leonard piped in. Howard shrugged in agreement.

Bernadette continued. "I'm just sayin'. She doesn't get pants, _nobody_ gets pants."

Howard smiled. "I'm not sure you'd like to see Aquaman in just a speedo. It would look like my uncle Philman at his water aerobics class."

Bernadette shuddered. "You guys ready for the movie?" she asked.

"Sure," said Penny, and rose to grab her jacket. "Oh, Howard, do you still have that Star Trek girl's costume you wore for Halloween a few years ago?"

"Yeah." At Bernadette's curious gaze, Howard cleared his throat. "I was supposed to go as Captain Kirk, and my data as Uhura, but she insisted on being Kirk."

Leonard didn't even try to hide his smile. "Ah, Alicia. Isn't she Alan now?"

Howard held two thumbs up. "Only one more operation to go!" He raised an eyebrow at Leonard. "You planning something special tonight?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Penny has an audition for a new sci-fi show. But I was going to make some notes. Some of the science is off." He handed Howard the script pages, and watched as his friend's eyes lit up.

"Hey! 'Beyond Worlds!' I didn't know they were casting for this." Howard looked at Penny. "I used to read the books by L.P. Marken when I was a kid. I can loan you some, if you like." Howard flipped through the pages. "I see what you mean. They are updating it for string theory, but this part referencing Maxwell's electromagnetic field isn't right."

"Yeah," added Leonard. "And the whole part about the waveform collapsing doesn't include how it is relative to the observer's state."

Penny looked at Bernadette. "Wonder how they missed _that_!" she muttered.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Look, we could just make some notes on the collapse that you could bring up in your audition."

Howard grabbed a pencil. "And we could add in the waveform collapse here." He began to scribble.

Penny looked at the script. "Sweetie, you changed, "Oh God, a black hole! Narfa!' to "Oh God, a primordial dark-energy star formed by fluctuations of space-time! Narfa!'

Leonard smiled. "See, much better!"

Bernadette looked at Penny. "What's 'Narfa'?"

Howard lifted his pencil and glanced at Bernadette. "It's a phrase they use to mean 'royally screwed."

Leonard could not be sure, but he thought he heard Penny mutter, "Somehow I can relate to the feeling."


	2. Chapter 2

Penny bounced into the apartment the next day, waving a small stack of papers. "I got a callback!" she declared.

Sheldon looked up from his laptop. "Leonard, why doesn't she knock? Everyone else knocks."

Leonard sighed. "No, they don't, Sheldon."

Both eyebrows shot up on Sheldon's face. "I knock. Repeatedly."

Leonard took a breath to fight the urge to throw his newest action figure at his roommate's head. He looked at Penny. "That's great! Did they like the new dialogue?'

Penny smiled. "Oh, they hated your dialogue, but they hated _their_ dialogue, too. I just improvised with Howard's advice and added that the crew was screwed."

Sheldon pursed his lips. "That doesn't seem very helpful. Like knocking. Knocking is helpful, because it lets you know someone is at the door."

Leonard rolled his eyes and put the new Marvel figure down. He was getting a clear image of the new Avenger slammed into Sheldon's head, and decided to step away, just in case. "So what is next for the callback?"

Penny waved the papers in her hand. "I wanted to talk to you about that. It's a group scene, so I'll be auditioning with other possible members of the crew. I thought each of you could run lines with me." She handed one to Leonard. "You can be Gregor, the sexy and fearless captain," she said with a wink.

Flustered by the look in her eyes, Leonard squeaked, "I like the sound of that." He cleared his throat and dropped his voice down as low as it could go. "Um, yeah. Sounds good."

Penny walked over to Sheldon. "Can you read Bordon, the lifeless robot?"

Sheldon crossed his hands and placed them in his lap. "Now Penny, of course I _can_ read the part of Bordon. The question is, do I _want _to read the part of Bordon." He turned back to the laptop. "And the answer is no."

Penny dropped the pages in front of him. "That's perfect, Sheldon! Totally lifeless, just like that."

Leonard looked at the script. "We can get Howard to play Zedo, the horny engineer."

Penny nodded. "I thought Raj could read the Kev, the plucky sidekick who strikes out with the ladies."

Leonard smiled. "What a great cast. Hey, what does your character do, Penny?"

Sheldon looked up from the pages. "Isn't it obvious? She's the sex."

"Excuse me?" Leonard snapped. Where was his Captain America figure now that he needed him?

Sheldon sighed. "Look at her. She's the Uhura, the Seven of Nine, the Catwoman, the Leia at Jabba's palace, the …."

"Okay!" Leonard cut in. "I get it."

Sheldon looked back at the pages. "And by the looks of this script, all fan boys in the U.S. will hope they get it, too."

Leonard thought Sheldon had gone too far this time. He might be a lousy throw with an action figure, but Penny knew how to swing a bat. He looked up, ready to calm her down, when he saw her smiling at Sheldon.

"Aw, sweetie. Thanks," she said.

"Not a problem," Sheldon said without inflection.

"Good job, Bordon. Go with that," Penny said.


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks later, Leonard was sitting in the apartment, watching Raj hurry around, fussing with trays of multi-colored food. He was so proud of Penny for landing the part. She'd shot the pilot, which had been picked up right away by SyFy. Already, they had ordered more episodes, meaning Penny had been working crazy hours. She promised she would be here tonight. The gang was gathering for a special airing of the pilot.

Howard looked at the food spread out on the island in the kitchen. "Raj, what is all this?"

Raj smiled. "I modeled it all on the show. There is Zengota stew I made out of ragout, Duordian truffles, made from – what else – truffles, and Torfon nettles made from cream cheese! It's a Beyond Worlds buffet."

Howard laughed. "Aw, you even added the endless eyes of the Torfon!"

Raj beamed with excitement. "They are chopped olives!"

Penny raced in the door. Then she froze, backed out and knocked. Sheldon smiled. "Who is it?"

"It's Penny," she called through the door.

"Penny who?" Sheldon called back.

"Enough!" shouted Leonard. He hurried to the door and opened it. "Why, Communications Officer LaMore, please come in!"

"Thanks," Penny breezed in with a quick kiss on Leonard's cheek. "I was able to get away by promising to meet the cast at a bar later."

Leonard's heart sank. "Later tonight?" He felt as though he had not seen Penny in weeks.

"Quick, it's on!" yelled Howard. Everyone gathered around the television. Howard pulled open his laptop. "I'm going to follow the fan sites in real time."

"Shhhhhh," Bernadette waved a hand. "It's starting."

Leonard watched as an incredible buff actor playing Gregor strode onto the bridge of a spaceship. "What's the situation, La More?"

Penny, dressed in what Leonard could only describe as two handkerchiefs artfully pulled together, turned toward the camera. Everyone in the apartment cheered.

"Sir, the dark star is collapsing. In other words, we're screwed." Penny mouthed the words as her character spoke them on screen. Leonard smiled. So she was barely dressed and the guy next to her looked like he could eat three of Leonard for breakfast. She had worked so hard for this moment. Penny deserved it.

At the commercial break, Howard laughed. "The message boards are lighting up!" He and Bernadette glanced at the screen, and then at one another.

Leonard moved closer. "What do they say? Let me see."

Howard whipped the lid of the laptop closed. "I can read a few to you," he said quickly. "Or summarize," he muttered quietly.

"Why," Leonard said slowly.

Penny looked anxiously at Howard. "Is it that bad?"

Howard waved a hand. "No, they love it. It's just that…."

"You're very popular," Bernadette suggested.

Penny dashed to the laptop and read the first posting she found. "This guy wants to spread a Torfon nettle on my….what?!"

Leonard leaped off the chair and grabbed the laptop.

Bernadette sighed. "There are all a lot like that."

Penny angled toward Leonard. "Let me see."

Howard smiled. "There is even a new site just for Penny. It's called 'More of LaMore.'"

"Hey," Penny yelped.

"Yeah, hey!" Leonard yelled indignantly. He turned, ready to comfort Penny, but she was smiling ear to ear.

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed and the show was a runaway success. Leonard saw less and less of Penny as she began to do signings and interviews with the cast. Sometimes he felt the only time he could see Penny was when he was watching Beyond Worlds.

Today was different, though. Today, he walked hand-in-hand with Penny to Stewart's comic book store. Penny had kindly agreed to do an autograph signing at his store that afternoon. Stewart raced over to them as they entered the small shop, which was filled with young men.

"Thanks again for doing this, Penny," said Stewart.

"No problem, Stewart. Where do you want me?"

He pointed to a small table. "There, at the head of the line of drool." Penny laughed and was about to walk away, when Stewart stopped her. "Oh, do you mind signing this for the store?" He unrolled a giant poster of Penny in her tiny, tight uniform. Leonard tried not to gasp as Penny scribbled her name and headed for the table.

Leonard grabbed Stewart's elbow. "Hey, do you think it is respectful to have that scantily clad poster of my girlfriend in here?"

Stewart gave him a blank stare. "More respectful than where I wanted to put it?"

Leonard blanched. "Where is that?"

Stewart shrugged. "In my bedroom." He walked away from an open-mouthed Leonard and put the poster up right behind Penny.

Leonard moved closer to the table and heard Penny with one of her fans. "Who should I make this out to?"

The nerdy looking young man practically leered at Penny. "To the love of my life, Kalvin," he said. Penny smiled and wrote as Kalvin took the opportunity to look down her top, which Leonard decided was much too low for today's event. Kalvin took a picture with Penny, and Leonard tried not to cringe and imagine what the caption would read when he posted it on Facebook.

Leonard eased up to the table. "Penny," he whispered. "Do you really think you should encourage them like that?"

"It's good publicity, Leonard," she said, signing a poster. "And it's just for fun."

Leonard looked at the long line of boys with tongues practically wagging. "Yeah, some fun now," he muttered. The next guy in line shoved a phone at him.

"Take our picture, dude," he snapped, and shoved his head right under Penny's chest. Startled, Penny still managed a smile.

"No! No, no, no!" Leonard yelled.

The guy stayed where he was, but looked confused. "What?"

Leonard pointed to Penny. "She is a person – a beautiful, wonderful person. And you are making her into some kind of a…."

"Star?" offered Stewart, as he put a pile of posters next to Penny.

"Exactly!" yelled Leonard. "A cold, distant….Oh." He looked at Penny. This is what she worked for. This is what she wanted. Attention for her work. Wasn't this what he wanted for her? Success?

"Oh, I get it," the guy perched under Penny's chest snatched away his phone. "Look, just because you don't get sci-fi, it doesn't mean you can mock us!"

The crowd booed Leonard.

"Mock you?" Leonard cried. "I'm _one_ of you!"

"Yeah, suuuuuuure," the guy sneered. The crowd booed again.

"Leonard, maybe you should head home. I'll see you there later," Penny whispered.

Leonard wanted to stay and argue, but he knew with one look at Penny that she would rather he go. And that hurt more than the crowd of angry nerds.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard ran onto the set of Beyond Worlds carrying a garment bag. He caught site of Penny talking with the director and headed her way. "Here you go, Penny," Leonard said, handing her the bag.

"Oh sweetie, thank you!" she grabbed the bag. "I got some Torfon on my outfit today, and need to change for the next scene. You're a lifesaver." She hugged Leonard, and he tried not to think about the last time he held her for more than a few seconds. "Hey Sheldon," she added as his roommate slowly meandered onto the set.

Leonard smiled. It was nice to be a hero to her, even if it was as a garment boy. "I can't believe they didn't have an extra costume here for you."

"Oh, those were stolen yesterday, and wound up on eBay," she said.

Sheldon nodded. "I saw that. Those prices were highway robbery." He leaned over to Leonard. "I told you we should have just sold it," he hissed. "That napkin they call a dress is worth five train sets at least!"

Leonard ignored him as he watched Penny stroll to her dressing room to get changed. He sighed, and turned to go, bumping into two men holding scripts.

"Sorry," one muttered. "So you think they can escape the asteroid field?"

"Sure," the other answered. "They can just blast them out of the way."

"Um, that won't work," said Leonard.

The men looked at him. "What are you, a physicist?" asked one.

Leonard nodded slowly. "Actually, I am. I work at CalTech."

One of them smiled with hope. "Are you the new script consultant?"

Leonard shook his head. "Sorry, just visiting." The man looked disappointed, so Leonard added. "I'd be happy to look at the script, if you like and make a suggestion or two."

Later, the crew was setting up for the next shot. Leonard wandered over to the craft table, where Sheldon was shaking his head. "Look at that Leonard, a buffet filled with food, and no covers. It's like a Petri dish of death."

"The writers asked me to be the new science consultant," Leonard said, still shell-shocked by the offer. He told them he had to think about it. He was right in the middle of his new research. He had papers to write. If he took the job, he'd probably have to apply for a sabbatical, one that he had meant to use to return to the CERN conductor. And after the incident at Stewart's, Leonard wasn't sure Penny wanted him near her at work. Yet he could feel her slipping away, becoming less and less his, and more and more LaMore.

Leonard barely noticed a green-tinted actor approaching. In a modulated voice, he uttered the phrase, "Did you know there are thousands of bacteria in a single drop of seawater?"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes, yes I did," he looked at the actor. "You know, it is so refreshing to meet someone who understands the arts of communication _and_ hygiene."

"Yes, Bordon is pleased to meet another lifeform such as myself," the actor intoned. Leonard tried not to smile, but Sheldon just added, "Exactly."

Penny returned to the set, and Leonard tried not to cringe at how the director didn't even hide his appreciation. Leonard knew could not come and see her every day. He would spend too much time losing his temper. Leonard so wanted Penny to succeed, but he knew he could never watch her day-in and day-out parading in her costumes and becoming every fan boy's dream. There was a limit to what any relationship could take. He was about to walk over to say goodbye to Penny, when the actor playing Gregor lumbered onto the set.

"We ready to roll or what?" he laughed and grabbed Penny into a swinging embrace. "Let's jump start this party!"

Leonard froze. His hand shot out to one the writers. "I'll take the job," he said.


End file.
